Echidna
"Aren't you a pipsqueak after all? You're 500 years too early!" Echidna (エキドナ) is a freelance mercenary elf that hails from the forests of the south on the continent, presumably near the Calibara Forest. Despite being considered strong enough to win the Queen's Blade, she has no interest in doing so. Appearance Echidna wears a white, vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also has fur and she wears turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. She wanders around with no underwear, only using her pet snake Keltan as a substitute. Her armor bears a snake motif. On her legs she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath. Personality Echidna is very perverted and sadistic. She also holds men in great disdain, and seems to be more attracted to women, Leina in particular. Echidna has at least 500 years experience of fighting, and she was once leader of the Assassins of the Fang. Echidna used to be the mentor of Irma. (She is also from a different tribe of elf than Nowa and Alleyne.) She also fears growing close to humans since they do not live as long as elves. Abilities She is able to get into the minds of others, and is an extremely strong warrior, and fights with a curved snake-themed sword and shield, and also her pet snake Keltan. When fighting with sword and dagger, her specialty attack is the Black Rose: parrying an enemy's attack with her sword, then attacking with her dagger in the other hand. Parameters Attack: 4 Defense: 5 Potential: 1 Technique: 5 Reach: 4 Agility: 5 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Echidna is a mercenary elf with more than 500 years of experience in battles. She doesn't belong to the same forest tribe that Nowa is protecting, but to a rare tribe who are known as the Wild Elves, whose territory is a big, tropical forest by the south. Having an extraordinary self-confidence, superhuman agility, and very rare combat skills, Echidna is practically invincible. Once she led the infamous Fang Assassination Unit, but now she's only known as an extraordinary mercenary and a lone wolf. She's also Irma's teacher. Usually she's cold and cruel, but she's actually hiding her "weak," pure and gentle side, and she might even cry in moments of crisis... The reasons of her being hired to participate in the Queen's Blade are unknown. The only certainty is that she's a strong candidate to the victory, though she has no interest in the throne. Prologue (From her backcover) The stone fort was built on top of a hill. After sleeping in the bed where a fur was spread all over luxuriously, I felt someone giving off a strong presence nearing and woke up. Did the female leader of the bandits come to take her fortress back? Or has a challenger from the silly tournament come over? At any rate, seems like this’ll be fun for the first time in a long time? When I chant a short incantation, the magic snake coiled around my waist. I tie up my hair, put on my armor, and pick up my sword. When I prepare for battle, this feeling of happiness that gradually wells up is unbearable. Even after 500 years have passed, the never ending thirst for battle arouses me. Aaah, maybe today I can meet an opponent that satisfies me? Sure enough, will Echidna’s “Undefeated Record” continue? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *Echidna was not seen to forfeit or lose her fight in the Queen's Blade tournament. *Her name is also the name of an animal, the echidna, which is similar to the porcupine, or hedgehog. *She is the only character to wear an animal as underwear. *She may have been named after Echidna, the mother of Medusa, whom she also shares traits, such as never seeming to grow old, and being exceptionally beautiful and provocative. This is furthered by her shield bearing a resemblance to Medusa. *She is voiced by Yuki Kaida (Japanese) and Tina Hilbe (English). Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Freetalks Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Characters